


Words So Leisured

by SubwayWolf



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Francis, Finger Sucking, Fondling Through Clothes, French Kissing, Hand Feeding, Jealous Doug, M/M, Teasing, Wall Sex, semi-public fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis saves the the last slice of a farm-fresh peach for Meechum to taste, but unsurprisingly it leaves both of them hungry for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Words of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a request from the awesome and wicked talented [kmmerc](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kmmerc/pseuds/kmmerc) who is literally the Edward/Francis expert on this site and I hope I managed to live up to their expectations because I could never EVER match how well they write this pairing. So here's my offering to the champion of this ship, I hope you all like it!!!!
> 
> ((Yes I changed the title of this three times. I think I'm settled with this one now. Maybe.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy!! Here's some season one fun for you guys! I'm on episode six of my re-watch and I forgot how many good scenes with these two there are!!! I included a lot of tropes I've been meaning to write with them and I guess I went a little overboard because this ended up being way longer than I'd intended (how does this keep happening to me!?) so here's part one of two! Spoiler alert, they're gonna fuck in the next chapter.

Francis usually had the patience and level temper to cut up fruit into even slices before he ate it. When he was angry he would skip that skep altogether and just bite into it with a subtle force that was so well-hidden in action that only people as close to him as Edward or Claire would possibly notice.

Edward had been in Frank’s service for a while now. He picked up on these little nuances. It was hard not to when they spent as much time together as they did. He liked to watch Frank eat, he liked to see how relaxed and comfortable he got during meals as an alternative to how stressful his job was. He liked even more when he was allowed to sit with Frank and Claire at their home for dinner and eat with them. That’s when he felt like part of the family. 

But Francis had never approached him in the middle of the day at the office and offered him a snack. In fact, they really didn’t talk much while on the clock, just a few quips in passing or curt statements like “Let’s go” or “start the car” or “come with me”, so this was especially odd.

Francis came up to him midday after spending all night in his office with Doug doing whatever it is they did, Meechum wasn’t sure. So Frank looked pretty messy and especially sleepy, and his coat and tie were off and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. He walked up to Meechum’s post against the wall in the hallway outside his office, and Edward had barely noticed him arriving until he was right in front of him.

Francis was holding an empty plate in one hand and in the other held a slice of fruit up between his thumb and first two fingers. He looked up at Meechum and held it up for him to see. “Peach?” he offered innocently.

Meechum was so startled and confused that he didn’t say anything at first, just looked at the piece of fruit like it was something he’d never seen before. 

There was a cute, playful smile on Francis’ face, and a familiar sparkle in his eye. “Come on. I saved the last one just for you. You’ll like it, I promise.”

As usual when he wasn’t sure what to do, Meechum ran through protocol in his head. “I’m not sure if I’m allowed.”

Francis lowered his brow, and his smile dropped. “Says who?” He studied Edward’s befuddled expression for a second before placing the peach back on the paper plate again and sighing. He licked his lips for a moment and then looked up into his eyes. “Do I need to remind you who your boss is?”

Edward swallowed hard. “No…”

“Who’s your boss?” Francis took a step closer. His voice got huskier. “Who’s in charge of you?”

There were people around, doing their business at desks and in offices down the hall, and if they just turned their head a bit, they could see what was happening. Edward’s temperature rose. “You are, sir,” he whispered back.

Francis took the slice of peach in his fingers again. “Open your mouth,” he ordered.

Edward could feel his face growing hot. His eyes shifted again to the dozen or so people that could so easily hear and see them if they only took a second to look. “Sir?” he asked in a vague attempt to get him to reconsider.

Francis didn’t like hearing anything besides ‘yes’ in response to an order, but he let this one slide. He raised the peach a little higher so it was just a touch away from Meechum’s lips. “Let me feed you,” he whispered sweetly. 

Meechum looked back at him. He saw Francis’ tousled hair and wondered if he’d gotten any sleep at all, or if he was drunk. “Sir, there’s people around,” he pressed.

Francis looked hurt. He pulled the fruit back a bit. “Are you ashamed?”

Edward’s eyes widened, and he shook his head immediately. He didn’t care if people knew that he was with Francis, in fact he would have liked for people to know because he was proud of it. He was just afraid of Underwood getting in trouble and the media treating it like a scandal. And he didn’t want Francis’ privacy to be violated like that, as it would hurt him and Claire.

Satisfied with the response, Francis’ expression hardened again. “Then open your mouth.”

Meechum could smell the peach beneath his nose, it was pungent and sweet and making his mouth water. He parted his lips slowly and let his tongue out a little, tilting his head down so Francis could reach him easily.

Francis placed the peach in his mouth, pressing it in so it grazed against his lips and left a trail of sweet, sticky juice. Once it was inside, he kept his fingers on the very end of it, and Meechum closed his lips around his fingertips, teasing them with his tongue just a bit. He could taste the sweetness on Francis’ fingers as he licked them, and this simple act was getting his body heated. He almost moved his head forward to take them deeper before reasoning got the better of him and he pulled back.

Francis took his hand down and smiled. “There you go.” He gave Meechum a moment to chew and swallow. He moved over to a side table against the wall they were standing near and placed the plate down there, then returned to stand in front of him. “What do you think?”

It was even better than it smelled, and all of Meechum’s senses were firing off at once. Sweet syrupy juice filled his mouth as soon as he bit down, and the sweetness and softness was unlike any peach he’d tasted before. He could smell it too, the heavy, sweet scent was musky and deep in his nose. His brow raised in surprise of how good it really was. He swallowed it down and instantly wanted some more. “Wow. That was very sweet,” he said, because it was the first thing to come to mind.

Francis was smiling wider now. He put his hands on his hips. “I brought some back from Gaffney when we drove down there last week. They’re in season, you know.” There was an affection in his eyes, and it wasn’t clear if that was for his hometown or for Edward, perhaps both. “I should take you down there next spring, so you can see all the flowers blooming on the trees. It’s absolutely gorgeous, and the weather is beautiful during that time of year.”

Meechum smiled back at him. “I think I would like that.” In all honesty, he would probably follow Francis to the wilderness of Alaska if he asked, just as long as they could be together.

There was a moment of silence that followed. Francis’ expression began to soften, like he was suddenly deep in thought.

This made Edward’s smile fade, too. “What’s on your mind, sir?” There was an obvious tone of worry in his voice.

Francis smirked and took his hands off his hips. “I was just a little distracted. I was thinking about, if I kissed you right now, how sweet your lips would taste, just like peaches.”

Edward’s temperature skyrocketed again. Francis was so close to him, and all he could think about was leaning down and kissing him. He thought about leaning over and taking Francis in his arms and kissing him on the exposed parts of his neck that his unbuttoned shirt was revealing. He thought about Francis putting his hands on him, grabbing his waist and pulling him close and all the people that would see them and not be able to do or say anything about it. He thought about closing his eyes and tilting his head and accepting Francis’ tongue into his mouth and how sweet he must have tasted too.

That mischievous grin still on his face, Frank chuckled slightly. “Oh, how cute. You’re cheeks are pink.” He moved even closer. If either of them leaned forward they’d be touching, but they both stayed perfectly still. Francis licked his lips, and his gaze was upon Meechum’s parted mouth. “Do you want to give me a taste, pumpkin?”

Edward swallowed hard, his throat now dry and his mouth still sweetened with aftertaste. His heart was fluttering badly. It took a lot of strength not to lean forward and take initiative, and it took even more strength not to recoil backwards and catch his breath. When he began to feel his hands start to sweat and tremble, he made fists out of them so Francis wouldn’t notice, but it was no use.

Underwood reached out with one hand and took Meechum’s wrist. He slid his grip down slowly so Edward would ease up on his grip and unclench his fist, and when he finally relaxed, Francis took his hand. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“I’m sorry that I get nervous around you,” Edward blurted out, avoiding eye contact. “I thought I’d outgrow this, after spending all this time with you. But it’s just getting worse. The more I like you, the worse it gets.”

To his relief, Francis chuckled lightly. “Ooh. _Someone’s_ got a crush on his boss,” he teased. He raised a hand to the top of his shirt where it was unbuttoned and showing just the beginning of the hairs on his chest. Meechum’s gaze went there, too. “Should I button my shirt up? Would that help?”

Meechum felt like he should laugh, but he just felt like more of a disappointment and therefore more upset. “I’m not good at this game.” He pouted and continued looking away.

Francis put his hand back down and looked at Meechum with a raised eyebrow. “This is a game? I wasn’t aware of that.” He squeezed Meechum’s hand to comfort him.

Edward could feel the tension in his body start to fade. The touch just melted it all away, and he was smiling a little before he knew it. He dipped his head. “I think so. It would explain why I feel like I’m losing.” That made Francis laugh, which made Ed’s small grin turn into a beaming one.

Francis shook his head at him as he chuckled. “Oh, Meechum, you are such a sweetheart.” Once he stopped, he smiled fondly at him for a moment before bringing a hand up to Edward’s face and gently stroking his cheek. “I don’t mean to make you nervous with these witty rejoinders, you know. I’m trying to relax you, not scare you. I do happen to be rather awful at that, though. So I’m sorry.”

Meechum relaxed against the touch for as long as he could until Francis took it away. “No, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s just that I’m not as good at teasing as you are, sir.” He cocked his head and gave his best puppy dog face. “Give me a break?”

Francis’ gaze hardened again. He was serious now. His voice was went dark and husky, making him so much more enticing. “Is that what you want, Meechum?” Ed’s smile dropped instantly. Francis leaned forward just a bit, so Edward could feel his breath on his skin. “A break?”

Meechum’s hands found Underwood’s hips and he gripped him with his trembling hands and urged him closer. “No,” he whispered back. “Never.”

Francis closed the gap between them with his hands, placing them on Meechum’s waist and pulling him forward just an inch so their hips met, out of line because of their height difference, but still meeting and pressing together in muscle memory. He moved one hand to the front of Edward’s waist and slipped two fingers down the front of his belt, just to tease him and pull him even closer.

The fingers down the front of Meechum’s pants found the elastic band of his briefs and slid past them, feeling the soft hairs between his legs Francis was already more than familiar with. He got up on his toes and whispered into Meechum’s ear. “I want to kiss you.” He put the rest of his hand down the front of Edward’s pants too, so it was clear he wanted more than just that.

Edward’s breathing was getting fast and distant from the excitement. He could feel the fingers teasingly touching the start of his shaft. “I want…” he stammered, face flushed, heart fast. “I want that too, but…” A chill ran through him. He looked out down the hall - people were still there, and hadn’t seen them, not yet.

Francis pulled back and looked down the hallway too. Then he turned back to Edward and whispered, “Who says we can’t mix work and play?” Without warning he planted a soft kiss right on Edward’s lips, staying there until Edward melted beneath him, and then pulled back an inch. “Mm, just as I thought. So sweet.”

The hand down his pants moved down even more and Francis took Meechum’s soft cock in his palm and curled his fingers around it. Ed felt so vulnerable and helpless and he thought his knees might give out. “I want you,” he whined, not forgetting that people could see, just not caring anymore. The grip around his cock tightened marginally and he could already feel himself going hard. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. “Ohh, god, yes… More…”

When Francis removed his hand from Edward’s pants and took a step back, Meechum’s heart sunk instantly. Frank sighed. “Well, if you’re going to be noisy, we should go somewhere more private, by necessity.” Frank gestured for him to follow him back into his office. 

Edward was about to apologize for misbehaving but Frank put a finger to his own lips to quiet him, then turned back to the door of his office. Ed followed Francis inside, sneaking a glance over his shoulder to make sure nobody was following.

They got inside and the door barely closed behind them before Francis had him against a wall again. 

Francis immediately began to trail wet kisses up Meechum’s neck above the collar of his dress shirt, sending shivers through him. Their bodies were close, Francis putting all his weight on him, friction building up between their torsos. Francis reached down to finish what he started but didn’t snake inside just yet, instead he found Edward’s swollen package through the fabric of his slacks and cupped him, giving him a gentle squeeze and eliciting a desperate moan.

The touch was now separated with layers of clothing and that just made Ed more needy and distressed. He gripped at Francis’ shirt desperately and tilted his head to the side, giving Francis more room to kiss him up his neck and jawline. “Ah, please,” he whined, sinking down a bit and pushing his heels forward so he was pinned even harder against the wall beneath Francis’ weight and at his mercy.

Edward was trying to be quieter, he really was, but Frank must not have been satisfied because he moved in to kiss him on the mouth now. Meechum opened his mouth to receive him deeply, and Francis was immediately pushing his tongue deep into him. Meechum moaned against his lips, and Francis broke the kiss to breathe only for a second to delve into him again.

Meechum was more than preoccupied but he was well-trained and so his ears were picking up on something – footsteps, vaguely familiar ones, coming towards the door. He put a hand on Francis’ chest and pushed him back so he could speak. “Someone’s coming,” he warned as he caught his breath.

Frank responded with no panic at all. He leaned forward and kissed Edward again so that his warning turned into another deep moan. “Let them,” he whispered harshly when he pulled away.

And so they moved together again, Francis’ deft fingers starting to fondle the heavy sack he had in his palm, and Edward was getting hard for him so easily. He kissed Frank back with a divine sort of hunger but mostly just allowed himself to be utterly wrecked and devoured and made weak.

There was a knock on the door, but neither of them flinched. Pressure was building up between Ed’s legs, and he knew he could come from this no matter how pathetic that was. He didn’t want to ruin his pants because he liked to be clean for Frank, but the thought of walking out of the room with a dark mess in his lap for everyone to see was almost as arousing as the impending doom they were going to meet once that door was opened.

Doug Stamper walked in, saw what was going on, and didn’t look surprised at all. Instead, he flushed and black anger rose into his eyes. “Mr. Underwood.” He spoke curtly, getting his attention despite obviously not being welcome. 

Francis pulled his lips away from Meechum’s but didn’t look at Doug just yet. He caught his breath and gave him a bitter side-eye. “That door was closed for a reason, Stamper.”

Meechum was catching his breath and internally panicking, but he was watching Doug more closely. Edward didn’t know him very well just yet, but he was observant enough to know how jealous and possessive Doug could get about Frank. It was probably the biggest reason why Doug was so standoffish to anyone besides Francis. It was also the reason Edward didn’t talk to him unless he was forced to.

Doug glared at Edward with such a sharpness that Ed almost felt wounded. He was obviously infuriated, but he was usually better at keeping it restrained. “Sorry to interrupt, but this isn’t high school,” he scolded. “If you’re going to make out with your boy toy, you should do it at home, not here.”

That was definitely insubordination, which Francis was not fond of even a little bit. Meechum held back a smile when he saw the anger wash over Francis’ face. 

Francis’ eyes flamed up with anger. He stepped away from Ed and squared up with Doug. His fists were clenched at his sides, and he spoke through his teeth. “Don’t _ever_ talk to me that way again.” 

Effectively intimidated, Doug stared at the ground and took a deep breath to calm himself. “I’m sorry, sir,” he muttered, defeated. Everyone in the room knew that his jealousy was getting the better of him, and he was just naturally inclined to do that based on his dependent personality, so Edward forgave him already.

The stress in Frank’s muscles loosened up, and the tension in the air dispersed. Frank sighed to calm himself. He didn’t have much patience for apologies, but this time one was necessary. “Accepted.”

When Doug looked up again, he pettily avoided giving any hint that he was acknowledging Meechum even existed and looked straight at Underwood. “The public sector lobbyists arrived ten minutes ago. They’re asking for you in the conference room. You’re already late.”

Francis tossed his hands up in a feigned sort of disappointment. “I’m late. That’s too bad, the meeting was probably _very_ interesting.” He looked at Edward and shook his head. “See what you’ve done, Meechum?”

Edward frowned. He felt bad but didn’t know what to say. “Um… I’m sorry.” The way it came out of his mouth was more like a timid question.

Francis hit him on the ass lightly and then leaned in to smile at him. “It’s alright, no harm done. I was just fooling around.” He moved his hand to Edward’s lower back and placed it there fondly. “Go ahead and go to the bathroom and take care of yourself if you need to. I’m sorry this had to be cut short. I should have managed my time better.” He waited until Doug left them and went over to Frank’s desk to retrieve something, and then leaned in to whisper into Meechum’s ear. “You should come in my office at the end of your shift, and we’ll make up this lost time.”

Edward’s stomach felt like it contained a million butterflies. “Yes, sir,” he affirmed with a grin.


	2. Darts of Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really upset and anxious about how many unfinished fics I have lined up in a row on this site so I decided to finish this one up!!! Yes, this is the chapter when they fuck.

The nervous butterflies in Edward’s stomach didn’t fade after that. In fact, they stayed there constantly through the rest of his shift. He only saw Francis in passing a few times during the day, but he still didn’t need to leave the office so they didn’t get any more alone time, not until the end of the day.

When he was finally back in Francis’ office, it felt like it had been forever. Waiting was drudgery, but it was always worth it. His stomach was all knotted up and his pits were sweating a little when he walked in the door, but he was used to those side-effects of excitement - he always felt like that when they were going to be together, every time, without fail.

Francis was standing beside his desk with his arms folded. As soon as Meechum entered and closed the door behind him, Frank started to talk. “First of all, I want to apologize for what Doug said earlier today, since I know he won’t apologize himself.”

Honestly, Edward had pretty much forgotten about what Stamper had said. If an insult didn’t attack his character or the character of someone he cared about, Ed tended not to be offended by it. “It’s okay, sir, it didn’t bother me. But thank you for sticking up for me.” He smiled a little, remembering how Underwood had jumped to his defense so quickly.

Francis nodded. “Don’t mention it.” Seemingly satisfied with the response, Francis dropped the conversation and gestured to the couch. “Take your jacket off.”

Edward did so. But he knew that if he was getting undressed that could only mean one thing. They had never had sex in the office before. Francis liked to be comfortable when he fucked, and Ed wasn’t really looking forward to having to bend over Underwood’s desk or lie on the floor, since that would make his back sore, which wasn’t a good thing for someone who spent all day on his feet.

Once the suit coat was off and placed over the back of the couch, Francis gestured to him again. “Tie.” He paused, then shared what was on his mind. “Are you clean, Edward?”

As he loosened the knot of his necktie, Edward paused to think about it. “I think so.” He had used the bathroom an hour past and was suddenly worried he had forgotten to clean himself thoroughly. “I can go into the bathroom and make sure.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Francis paused again, this time to sigh. “Have you ever been with other men aside from me?”

Edward slipped the undone tie off of his neck. He raised his brow, taken aback by the question. He did find it a little strange that Underwood had never asked him that before. “Yes I have, sir,” he said, starting to blush a little. “When I served overseas, with other Marines.”

“I see.” Francis looked away. 

Edward’s stomach sunk. “Is that a problem, sir?” 

“No. Not at all.” He seemed to be telling the truth, but Meechum was never sure. Frank smiled a little and looked back at him. “Actually, at this point, I think you, me, and Claire are all fluid-bonded.”

Meechum grimaced. “I don’t know what that means, sir.” Whatever it was, it sounded kind of gross, but Francis was smiling, so it must have been a good thing.

Frank grinned just a little wider. “That’s alright. Take off your shirt now.” He put his hands in his pockets and waited another moment before asking his next set of questions. “Have you ever fucked a man? On the giving end, not the receiving one.”

As he undid one button at a time, Edward was thinking about why Frank was asking these questions before he thought to actually answer what he was asked. Then the realization hit him. He blushed. “Do you want me to top you?”

Frank answered without answering at all. “I haven’t let many people back there. Just Claire. And Doug, once.” Ed was still a little too far across the room to tell for sure, but it looked like Francis was blushing a little.

Ed was a little more eager now. He undid his buttons a little quicker and then took his white dress shirt off himself as quick as he could. He closed the gap between them, walking across the room to the desk. “I want to make you feel good. Always. So if you want me to, I will.”

Francis let his eyes travel over Meechum’s newly-exposed upper half. Then he reached out and touched his chest with the pads of his fingers. One hand traced soft, slow circles around the sensitive pink flesh of one of Edward’s nipples. The other hand trailed down the length of his abdomen, following the trail of dark hair that started a few inches above the waist of his pants.

Francis kept his hands on Meechum but looked up into his eyes again. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes,” Edward answered readily. He didn’t care if he sounded overeager. “I like when you fuck me and fill me up. I like how it feels when you’re inside of me. I want to make you feel that way, too.”

Underwood smirked. “I like how that sounds,” he admitted, licking his lips a little.

Encouraged, Edward leaned in and kissed him. He should have asked first, but he just couldn’t help himself. Francis indulged him, keeping the kiss impassioned but not deep, so they kept their tongues to themselves and just simply kissed passionately. He moved his hands to Edward’s waist to manhandle him a little bit and get him closer. Edward liked the feeling of Francis’ suit and tie up against his own bare chest, and he loved how warm he was, and he loved to be this close to him, in his arms. 

Frank started to unbuckle Meechum’s belt, but struggled with it a little bit because he was more used it being done to him than doing it to others. Once he succeeded, he then tugged Meechum’s pants off of his slim hips until they fell to the ground. 

Ed stepped out of them so he was now just standing there in shoes, socks, and a pair of white boxers that were a little too big for him and a little dirty – he wasn’t expecting to be seen in just his underclothes today, or he would have worn something a little nicer and sexier, but Frank didn’t mind at all.

Edward could sense the apprehension tightening Frank’s body. He pulled his lips away and looked into his eyes, which were still closed. “I can be careful,” he promised.

“I know,” Francis whispered. He ran his hands up Edward’s back, feeling the layers of muscle and caressing him. “You always are. That’s why I adore you so much.”

Meechum had his arms around Francis too. He held him tightly. “Or… I _don’t_ have to be careful. I can fuck you hard.” His dick was stiffening between his legs, poking up against Francis’ thigh. “If you want me to.”

Francis nodded softly. “Yes, that’s what I want. Show me what you can do.” He placed one hand on Meechum’s chest just to get a gauge on his heart rate – it was light and fast and thumped a little harder when Francis touched him. “Condoms are in the bottom left-hand drawer.”

Edward couldn’t afford to waste any time. He was already more than half-stiff. His dick was straightening up between his legs, its tip peeking out of the unbuttoned slit in the front of his underwear. He went through the bottom drawer, where he found a handgun which was probably unregistered, some discarded miniature Civil War soldiers that were painted incorrectly and deemed unfit for Francis’ model battlefields, and the condoms and lube.

He grabbed what he needed and turned back around. Francis was facing the wall now, and he’d taken off his pants and briefs. His legs were spread and he spit on his hand and started to stroke his cock. 

Meechum got some lube onto his fingers and moved forward to begin fingering his boss, when he discovered that the entrance was blocked with the tail end of something matte black. “Oh, sir?” he stammered, not really sure what he was seeing or what to do.

Francis was stroking his cock to attention. He turned back to make sure Edward was okay before realizing what he was hesitating about. “Oh. Just take it out for me, will you?” He turned back and kept on stroking himself.

Edward hesitated, unsure. He figured this must have been a butt plug, but he’d never seen one in person before. He held his lube-coated hand out to the side and used his other to grab the base of the plug and start to pull it out. When he was met with resistance, he was a little confused. He pulled a little harder and watched, mildly horrified, as Francis’ hole stretched out wider and wider until the plug just popped out of him. 

Francis sighed with relief, and his hole was left gaping a little. “Ah. That’s better.” He looked over his shoulder again and saw the horrified look on Edward’s face. “Claire puts one in me sometimes,” he explained. “I’ve gotten so used to it, I sometimes forget it’s there.”

Edward was holding it up between his thumb and forefinger and just staring at it. He couldn’t believe Francis could keep this inside him all day under his clothes without anyone knowing. The thought excited him, though. His cock stiffened up all the way, showing itself through the front flap of his boxers. He was blushing as he pictured one up inside himself, trying to hide it from everyone, keeping the secret… “Can you put one in me sometime?” he asked timidly.

By Frank’s tone, it was clear he was smiling. “That’s a good idea.” Then he lost his smile. “It’s more difficult than it looks, however. It takes some practice, so we’ll have to train you. Even so, I won’t stuff you with anything too big. I can’t have you incapacitated.”

Meechum was beyond excited to begin that training, but for how he focused on the task at hand. He placed the plug on the desk and moved back to open Francis up. Since he was already stretched out from the plug, he didn’t need to be spread too much, so Edward used some of the lube in and around Frank’s rim and was about to use the rest to coat up his own dick, but first grabbed for the condom he had taken out previously.

“Don’t bother,” Francis interrupted him. He was breathing a little more heavily. “You can come in me. And that would make you the first person ever to mark your territory back there.” He grinned. “How’s that make you feel?”

Meechum left the condom where it was. He pulled down his boxers and started to stroke himself with the rest of the lube. “I dunno, sir,” he admitted. “I haven’t done it yet.”

Francis chuckled lightly. But when Edward placed a hand on his hips to hold him in place, he quickly went quiet. Edward used his other hand to hold his cock and position it right outside of Francis’ widened, gleaming wet hole. He stood right before him and shifted his hips, putting his tip inside. 

It felt amazing; Francis was nice and tight around him, wet and warm, too. But Frank tightened up in alarm all too quick, so Edward didn’t continue moving in. He leaned forward so his nose was in the crook of Francis’ neck. “Is that okay?” he cooed softy, trying to get him to relax.

Francis _wasn’t_ relaxed. He had one arm folded up against the wall, his face buried into the crook of it. “Just keep at it,” he ordered through his teeth. 

Edward hugged him around the waist, leaning against him for support, and pushed inside the rest of the way. Francis groaned from that, and Edward kept it slow as he eased out and slid right back in again, slick and slow noises filling the room quickly with the smell of sex.

Meechum kissed him on the nape of his neck, into his hair, and inhaled a big whiff of him. “You sure you’re okay? Do you want me to go slower, sir?”

Frank’s fists were balled, one of them firmly around his dick as he pumped it with firm appetent for pleasure. “No, _harder_ ,” he said brusquely. He went on and explained as Meechum kept fucking in and out of him. “Men like me _need_ to be fucked. We get so strong, so powerful, that all we can think of is being on top…” His monologue turned into a moan when Edward shifted his hips upward and shoved right against Frank’s prostate. “We need to be humbled. We need to be reminded of how it feels to be dominated. It keeps us honest.”

Edward had done a lot of visualization of how Francis would be like on bottom, but he never pictured him to talk so much. He guessed that this was perhaps making him feel a little better, to distract himself from the discomfort. 

So he just continued fucking him, picking up the pace a little more. His dick slid in and out with each thrust, his hips bucking forwards against Francis’ backside with increasing intensity. Edward was so stiff and anxious to come, he was being squeezed and suckled in with every thrust into Francis and every passing second got him closer.

Frank was growing short of breath but he kept talking, kept distracting himself. “Oh, there are _so_ many people in Washington I want to fuck – figuratively speaking.” He spread his legs a little more so he could take it all and be split open by each of Meechum’s thrusts. “This is a good way to get rid of anger, too. And I have a _lot_ of anger.” He was panting, catching his breath, tightening up his insides around Edward and building up the tightness and heat. “Fuck it all out of me,” he growled. “Make my goddamned head spin.”

The sounds of their fucking were growing louder and wetter. Edward was thrusting right along Francis’ prostate, eliciting a groan from him each time. He was starting to sweat, and his body was sticking to Francis’ suit coat, and Edward just held him tighter, wanting them to be as close as possible, wanting to be inside of him and a part of him forever.

Frank came first, his body all but seized up as he did, and he spent all over his hand but mostly splattering on the wall. His insides spasmed in response, tightening up around Meechum’s slick, hard cock so much that Meechum came too, pumping into him a few more times as his dick just kept spurting out come inside of Francis, way deep in him, and with each subsequent thrust pushed it out the entrance so it all was flooding out of his hole.

They just stayed there for a few long moments, tangled up in each other. Meechum pulled out but was still embracing him. He rested his forehead on Underwood’s shoulder as they caught their breath, connected in a mess of sweat and heat and come.

Francis wiped sweat off his brow. “I like cuddling as much as the next guy, but I have work to do.” He moved until Meechum released him and stepped back.

A little heartbroken, Ed pulled his boxers up so he didn’t feel as vulnerable or cold without Frank standing by him anymore. It was late, and Francis should get home, but he _was_ probably very busy. Edward’s own shift was long past over, but he still wanted to stay, since at these hours nobody was with him to guard him at the office.

As he watched Francis pick up his underwear and pants from the floor and dress himself again, Edward felt a longing in his heart. “Sir?”

Francis looked at him, and they met eyes for the first time in forever, or so it seemed to Meechum. “Yes?”

He was only half-aware of what he was going to ask, but he knew it probably wasn’t his place to. He shook his head. “Nevermind.” He looked away and decided to go pick up his own clothes. 

Francis smoothed the wrinkles out of his dress shirt. “It’s okay to ask me for things.” He nodded once to give permission. “Go ahead.”

Ed stepped into his pants and pulled them up. He swallowed hard before he spoke. “Next time, I want to see your face.” He didn’t mean to be presumptuous in any way, but it came out like that nonetheless.

“Why?”

Meechum blushed. “So I can kiss you.”

Francis smiled instantly. He was really delighted by that, Meechum could tell by the sparkle in his eyes. “Okay, then,” he agreed. “If it would please you.” He walked over to Meechum, raised up on his toes, and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. “And I’m thinking that might please me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts like this are wide open indefinitely, so check out my FAQ which includes a link to contact me, right over here on my [tumblr](http://subwaywolf.tumblr.com/fics).


End file.
